onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 617
| Romaji = Shīzā Gekiha! Saikyō no Gurizurī Magunamu | Airdate = October 20, 2013 | English = Caesar's Defeat! The Powerful Grizzly Magnum! | Airdate_Funi = October 19, 2013 (Simulcast) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 691 (p. 5-21) Chapter 692 (p. 3-6) | eyecatcher = Usopp - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.5 | rank = 6 | techDebut = Grizzly Magnum }} "Caesar's Defeat! The Strongest Grizzly Magnum" is the 617th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The children stop because they are tired and scared of running. Vergo attempts to kill Law even though he is cut down. The Straw Hats convince the children to run and they continue their struggle to escape the poison gas. Caesar tells his subordinates to release the poison gas into building R-66. Caesar consumes the gas and fuses with it, becoming a huge monster. He then consumes his subordinates to intimidate Luffy. Usopp tells Caesar's subordinates that Luffy would never betray his crew. Luffy defeats Caesar with Grizzly Magnum and sends him flying away. Long Summary After Law cuts the entire laboratory in half, it slams back down again. The giant children are scared at first, but Sanji and Nami convince them to keep running. The G-5 Marines soon spot Zoro approaching carrying Tashigi while she demands he put her down. Upon seeing the Marines she realizes he has gone the wrong way. Sanji is furious that Zoro picked her up, while Nami tries to make him turn back. Meanwhile, Chopper's medical room starts to collapse due to Law's attack, and the G-5 medics carry both him and Mocha away, while he continues to monitor her condition. In the SAD production room, Vergo has been completely dismembered by Law, and his body parts are attached to a railing. He calls Law's plan a messed up attempt at revenge, and taunts Law saying that he will regret it, and cannot replace Donquixote Doflamingo with power alone. He then asks Smoker to agree with him, but Smoker remains silent, while Law cuts Vergo's head in half one last time, and states that Vergo does not need to worry about him but his own self since the room will soon be completely destroyed, before leaving. Meanwhile, Caesar Clown realizes his plan is falling apart, and becomes increasingly enraged. He orders his men in the secret room to open the air vents, letting Shinokuni flood the room, and when they argue that there are over a hundred men under Caesar's command left in the room that will be killed, he snaps at them, referring to them as guinea pigs and scum, and that since nobody cares he can keep killing and replacing them as many times as he wants. His remaining minions are shocked into silence by this, to the extent that the ones previously fighting Usopp outright ignore him while he steps back to hide. Caesar's puzzled reaction to their shock convinces some of his men that he is bluffing, and did not actually intend to hurt them, and, believing it to be a complex strategy, open the vents as ordered. As the gas fills the room, Caesar sucks it into himself, and begins to grow huge, before taking on a more demonic form. Gloating about his new found might, he promptly murders all of his men remaining in the room as a show of strength, enraging Luffy. He then states that some peaceful countries have expressed an interest in his genocide weapons, and that he plans on supplying everyone, ultimately becoming the ruler of a war-torn "land of the dead". Luffy appears to flee, telling Momonosuke to protect Brownbeard. In the secret room, Caesar's remaining forces are horrified by his casual murder of their allies, and realize he truly does not care about them. Usopp then interrupts, asking if he can use the control panel to help his friends and allies escape. Caesar's subordinates point out that Luffy has abandoned him, watching him run down the corridor on the monitors. Usopp counters that Luffy would find things easier if he did, but that was not in his nature. As he speaks, Luffy, still enraged, stops and turns around to face Caesar again. As Usopp continues to talk about Luffy's positive characteristics, his captain continues by blowing air into both his arms, expanding both of them to activate Gear Third. He then begins to charge back down the corridor towards Caesar, both his arms stretching out behind him. Usopp states that Caesar is the type of person Luffy hates the most, and that Luffy won't forgive him. Luffy infuses Haki into both of his stretched arms and jumps towards Caesar, preparing to use a Gear Third attack, while stating that he does not want to see Caesar's face anymore. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following scenes are added: **Vergo attempting to strike Law before getting cut into more pieces. **Rubble falling in the secret room. *The anime shows that Caesar did not petrify all of his subordinates in the R Building first floor before Luffy starts preparing for his Gear Third attack. *Unlike the manga, Caesar's Shinokuni form has a clash against Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum. When it becomes clear that it has no effect on Luffy and that the Grizzly Magnum is pushing towards him, Caesar panics and offers Luffy to be his (Caesar's) subordinate. *When Caesar absorbs the Shinokuni gas, his voice briefly gains a deep-pitched reverb, which suddenly and unexpectedly disappears. Site Navigation